Amelia Jackson and The Element Wolves
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: A book of adventures or misadventures that Amelia has with The Element Wolves and the Army of Chaos. With help from Eric, and few adventures with Felicity.
1. Beginning Notes

Beginning Notes

 **This book of one-shots/mini-adventures will be updated every time I get an idea.**

 **If you have any ideas or if you what to see something in here, tell me.**


	2. No

No

I love all the Element Wolves like family, but sometimes I wish that they would stop being overprotective.

I know that they are still not over Dad dying two years ago. Or, the fact that Aunt Michaela left shortly after Dad's death.

I sometimes feel like they worry over nothing.

I had come into the dining pavilion and approach Piper, who was sitting at the Poseidon Table.

"Piper," She looked up, waiting for me to continue. "I noticed that the Element Wolves were helping clean up a Planet, and I was wondering if-"

"No."

I stared in shock at Piper's quick response.

"But Piper, I-"

"Amelia, you don't have the necessary training for this certain Planet. And, we don't need any more help. The Army is finishing up now." Piper finished, leaving no room for argument.

I opened my mouth, as Piper continued eating. I closed my mouth, feeling stupid and not needed.

I turned and left the dining pavilion.

"Amelia?" I heard, but continued to stare out into the horizon.

Someone sat down on the sand next to me.

"Amelia...Piper didn't mean it like that." Luke tried to comfort me.

"I know what she meant." I stated, not wavering my gaze from the lake view.

Luke shifted, looking a little uncomfortable. "I watch you leave the dining pavilion, I knew that look on your face. I've seen it on both Percy and Michaela." He seemed to stare right through me.

"I know you miss them." Luke continued, as I remained silent. "We all miss them. And, now that Annabeth is a Co-Balancer, she's hardly around."

"You make it sound like she was always around to begin with..." I spoke up.

Luke flinched. "I know it's hard. Having a parent that won't give you the time of day...I know how you feel." He looked at me, and my eyes met his.

"C'mon here." He opened his arms.

I sniffed, before finally breaking down in his arms.

That day Luke and I spent hours sitting like that. He held me, while I finally release the tears that have been building up.

At the moment, I learned what it meant to be a part of the Element Wolf Family. Their crazy and unpredictable, but we will always love you in the end.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. My Dad's (Percy's) Birthday

**~Amelia's POV~**

It was that time of year. Dad and my aunt would become distant or leave all together, not coming back until August 26th. A few times Piper and the others were so worry over the fact that Dad and Aunt Michaela wouldn't be back until days after the 26th, only for the worry to be misplaced when they would get back happy and as their usual selves.

This year, it was all different. Yes, there were times when they forgot until they were reminded, leaving only to come back a few days later for a little, then leaving again.

This time, Dad stayed at Camp Half-Blood for his birthday. I sat, eating breakfast, watching from the Poseidon Table as he talked with Aunt Thalia and the other hunters at Artemis' Table. I watched him and Aunt Thalia laugh over a joke, acting as if it was just another ordinary day.

Did he even know what today is?

"Yes, he does." I jumped, heart racing at the sudden appearance of Aunt Michaela sitting down next to me.

"Aunt Michaela!" I exclaimed, panting from my near heart attack.

"Yes?" She asked, smirking slightly with her fruit-filled fork halfway to her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't act innocent." I stated, folding my arms, watching Dad talk with the hunters again.

Aunt Michaela chewed on her fruit, following where I was looking. I heard her swallow and sigh. "I was worried too."

I frowned, giving her my full attention. "What changed?"

"Him." I stared still confused. "I woke up this morning thinking he wouldn't see the light of day for over a week, you know, like he usual does. Only when I woke up, I found he was debating what to do today. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to let go of what this day meant to him. It's not just his birthday, it's the day that Kronos was defeated, the day Luke died, the day he started dating your mother, the day he is reminded of how he can't age like other mortals do. He has lost so much, but for the next eight days-"

"-he mourns your death and the loss of his first best friend/sibling. I know, Aunt Michaela, I know the story." I finished, looking down at my food as I pushed it around.

In the corner of my eye, I saw her face get cloudy. I looked up, wanting for the wisdom that I know comes from Aunt Michaela. "Knowing something isn't the same as understanding. You might know of what he felt/went through, but you won't be able to fully understand it unless you go through what he had." She smiled at me, a little sadness showed in her mostly hopeful eyes. Another reason why I loved her so much. "However, you never will fully understand, because you are you and he is he. Understand?" She asked, an underlying challenge in her tone.

I smiled, staring at my dad. "Maybe." I looked her in the eye. "But I may never fully understand your words."

She smiled, ruffled my hair. She stood up, stretching. "Amelia, you are wise. One day you will do great things. Today," She looked over at my dad. "Today is the day of a new beginning. Each day may be a new beginning for anyone, but there's something about birthdays." Aunt Michaela shook her head, walking away from the dining pavilion, towards the Chaos Cabin.

"What did we miss?" Felicity asked, bouncing in her newly-claimed seat next to me. I watched Eric sit down on the other side of her.

I shook my head, going back to my food. "Nothing much."

I bit into a piece of fruit when-"IS THAT UNCLE PERCY?!" She stood up, and shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, UNCLE PERCY!"

Silence.

Several demigods started laughing, many wished Dad happy birthday, but I only noticed one thing. Dad's smile was so big, he started laughing as the pavilion filled with a song.

I smiled. I just knew that my dad was healing, and he would be fine after so more time.

Happy Birthday, Dad...Now you just have to get through the next eight days.

Oh Chaos.

 **I wrote this on a long car ride for Percy's birthday today. I am reminded of how today is my last Friday before I become an adult. I hope some of the words from this little one-shot inspires you like they inspired me.**

 **If you want more of these one-shots, tell me! I would love to continue this, but need prompts!**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**

 **Published: August 18, 2017.**


End file.
